A Thousand Kinds of Crazy
by King-of-Horror
Summary: After a long days work of hunting, Sam gets a message from an old friend (Neville) telling him to come to a party at his school . Little do Sam and Dean know that this party is not just any party ... Its a Hogwarts party, and shits bound to go down . Rated M for scenes in later chapters, swearing, and certain substances that may be ... Unexpected
1. The Good Kind of Sick

A Thousand Kinds of Crazy

**A/N: **All I'm going to say is... Trust me...

This is going to be the weirdest crossover you have EVER read... Good luck.

**Chapter 1:**

**The good kind of sick**

"Dude are you sure were heading in the right direction?" Dean asked in an unsure voice. His feet were killing him, and if they had to turn around for directions one more time he was going to kill his little brother.

"Yeah" Sam replied, "We should actually be there by now."

In all honesty, Sam was feeling just as lost as Dean, but he couldn't let him know that. They were on their way to some party that this kid named Neville had invited them to. Parties were more of Deans thing, but according to Neville, this would be like nothing they had ever experienced.

"So how do you even know this kid? What's was his name anyway, Norton? Nelly? I mean come on! He sounds like a total asshat!" Dean shouted, obviously flustered from the long trip.

"Just trust me alright! He helped out with this hunt once. And his name is NEVILLE dammit!"

"Well with a name like Neville…" Dean was cut of by Sam punching his arm hard. He stumbled a little before giving him a look in response that said "What!?".

"Shut up Dean! Look! Were almost there."

The boys now stood in front of a huge castle. It looked ancient, and Sam's eyes lit up with excitement as it drew closer. Dean on the other hand, seemed less than impressed.

"Oh come on Sammy. Its not even gonna be fun!" Dean pouted as they started picking up speed.

"Trust me Dean, this place crawling with hot girls." Sam said matter of factly. Dean just scoffed and pressed onward.

"Eighteen year old hot girls…" Sam said in a low voice. This was sure to get Deans attention, and sure enough, his brother's head swung wildly towards him in shock.

Sam just smiled, "Seems like that did the trick", He thought to himself.

As the boys continued their walk up the long stone path to the castle, a group of girls ran past wearing short skirts and thin tops. Dean's eyes practically leapt out of his head as he turned to face his brother. A huge smile split Sam's face as he lead dean up the stairs, and into what he could tell was the great hall, from there they can make there way to the Gryffindor common room as Neville instructed.

"Alright Sammy… You gotta promise me that if any girls ask who I am, just say I'm… Uh…" Dean tried his hardest to come up with the name of a hot famous person, but nothing good came to mind.

"Don't worry Dean, I've got your back" Sam said coolly. Dean beamed up at him as they stepped quietly around the massive halls of the castle. It was late, and they both knew that getting caught wandering around was sure to get them thrown out.

"You know what Sam? I feel like this is going to be sick! But you know, the good kind of sick" Dean said with a stupid grin lighting up his face.

Sam looked down at his shorter brother with a gentle smile. It was nice to see him excited for something, and who knew? Maybe Dean would be able to have some fun tonight.

"So uh…" Dean began to speak "What's this place called anyways?"

"Well… Its not a very welcoming name if you catch my drift" Said Sam. "This is Hogwarts".

"Bless you, but come on Sammy just tell me the name of the place!" Dean replied, obviously missing the point of what Sam had just said.

"Ugh" was all that Sam said in response. Rolling his eyes as Dean raised his own eyebrows in confusion. Sam continued to lead Dean around two more corners, and up a very large flight of stair.

* * *

Dean didn't hold back as he complained the whole way up, but once they came to a large painting of an even larger woman, Sam knew that they had made it.

"Dean! Dean shut up already! Were here look!" Sam pointed at the still painting on the wall. Its dirty frame and faded picture made Deans face screw up in confusion.

"Yeah… Seems cool… What the hell am I looking at Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I uh, I don't really know. But Neville said to just wait here and he would-" Sam was interrupted mid sentence by a tap on his shoulder and a voice yelling in his ear.

"HEY SAM!" Came an oddly familiar voice.

Both Sam and Dean jumped at least ten feet into the air before they turned to see a skinny kid with black hair gazing back at them. It was dark in the castle corridor, but the smell of alcohol on the kid was strong enough to knock out a horse. Maybe even two.

"Neville?" Sam asked quietly.

"Sam it's me Neville!" He shouted back in response. A huge smile still glistened on his face, and Dean couldn't help but wonder just how many drinks this Neville kid had already had.

"Ok ok Neville that's great we know its you! Stop yelling before you wake the whole school up!" Sam replied in a hushed voice.

"Ok!" Neville yelled back. "You must be Dean, Sam's brother right? Well trust me, you've never partied till you've partied at Hogwarts!"

"Gesundhiet" Said Dean, awkwardly shaking Neville's sweaty hand. "And were exactly is this party you keep talking about anyway?"

A wicked smirk lit up Neville's drunk face, and he turned to face the faded painting they were standing next to.

"Suck My Deeickus!" Neville shouted even louder than before.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Dean yelled through the darkness. This kid was as smashed as his heterosexuality, and for some reason Sam just seemed to be going along with it. Something was definitely wrong with this picture, and Dean was just about to walk off before the lady in the painting stood, walked away, and the painting slid out of the way as if it were a door.

Out of nowhere, music blared all around them. Sam and Dean covered their ears with both hands as Neville giddily skipped inside.

"HOLY SHIT!" The brothers yelled in unison.

There were people everywhere! The smell of alcohol mixed with smoke raced past them as Neville turned to drag them inside. They stumbled and fell to their knees as the painting slid back into place behind them.

Dean looked at Sam, and Sam looked at Dean. Both of their jaws dropped to the floor as Neville stood triumphantly over them.

"Well bitches… Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Otherwise known as paRTY FUCKING CENTRAL WOOH!" With this, Neville turned around and started jumping around like a wild antelope to the beat of the music.

The Winchesters were left in a state of permanent awe as they forced themselves into a standing position. All around them people were grinding up against each other, and drinks were being passed around like wildfire. The room was lit up by little balls of light all over the ceiling, and the beat from the music playing from god knew where was making everything inside bounce at the same time.

* * *

Dean took one quick look at Sam, then stared back at the raw awesomeness in front of them. Never had he ever seen anything quite like this, it was almost like magic!

"Sam"

"Yes Dean?"

"I love you"

"I told you so. This is gonna be sick man… The good kind of sick".


	2. The Cabbage Leaf

**A/N:** Ok quick thing before you start! This chapter is like the beginning of when things get messed up :). So get your confused face ready because people are going to act really out of character (If you catch my drift). Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows :)! They mean a lot to me since this is my first real FanFic, and I appreciate every one! So without further ado…

**Chapter 2:**

**The cabbage leaf**

After a good three minutes of simply gawking at the sheer madness unfolding in front of them, Sam grabbed Dean by the arm.

"Let's get drinks!" Sam yelled over the blasting beat of the music. Dean's smile didn't fade as he followed his brother through the clusterfuck of teenage horniness that was sure to get them killed. Whatever that Neville guy said was true, this was nothing like either of them were expecting.

After fighting past a couple people seriously eating each others faces (or as they would like to call it... Kissing) Sam and Dean finally arrived at a huge table with so much food Dean actually felt tears come to his eyes. There were large bowls made of white marble filled with some funny smelling liquid, and Dean dove right in, pouring a huge glass of the stuff into a dragon shaped goblet sitting next to the ornately shaped bowl.

"Whoa Dean holy shit! We have no idea what any of this stuff is!" Sam yelled.

"Oh come on Sam! What's the worst that could happen?" Dean took a huge swig of the bluish red concoction, and instantly froze. His eyes grew wider and wider as Sam began to wonder just what the fuck was in that drink.

"Sam…" Dean finally spoke. "This… You have to try this".

"Alright Dean, pull yourself together, I think Ill have some later. Looks like I'm going to be driving us home at the end of the night."

Sam replied softly. If he had a dollar for every time he had to drive Dean somewhere due to the fact that he was drunk off his ass, he could buy a thousand new Impalas and have enough left over to go back to Stanford.

"Sam I'm serious!" Dean yelled, eyes still glistening with tears from seeing all that food.

"I have no Idea what it is but god must be real because he let this beautiful creation exist!" Dean was already slurring his words, and it had only been his first drink!

The only thing Sam could do was laugh as his brother poured another king sized glass of the oddly colored beverage into his dragon cup. Obviously Dean only had a few things on his mind; get drunk, find some chicks, and you no… do the nasty. Sam would like nothing more than to join him, but for some reason, any urge to party seemed to have vanished.

"It's called a 'Bloody Fairy'! Trust me Sam, even first years drink this shit!" A girls voice shouted in Sam's ear.

Sam's head jolted in the direction of the voice, and saw a girl with long slightly curled hair standing next to him.

"Hi!" She shouted "My names Hermione".

In her left hand, a massive pitcher of the bluish red drink sat nearly empty. A huge smile ran across her face as Sam backed away slowly.

"Did you… Drink that _whole_ pitcher!? And how the hell did you know my name?" Sam asked astonished.

"Surely did!" She said, the sudden lisp in her voice made Sam hold back a grin as she stumbled back over the bowl that Dean was standing next to. She dipped her giant pitcher into the bowl and brought the newly topped of jug to her lips and chugged back the whole thing in less than ten seconds.

This Hermione chick was fucking bat shit crazy, but goddamn, even Sam had to admit that she was a spicy meatball… Which also meant she was hot as hell.

"Come on Sam have some!" Hermione shouted. Handing Sam a glass of what she had called a "Bloody Fairy".

Sam wasn't sure whether to trust her or not, and he still wasn't sure how she knew his name, but after seeing Deans reaction to the drink, he figured why not… After all, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

43 Seconds later

* * *

"Her booty had me like 'OOOOH!' And then I was like 'YEEEEESS'! And she was all like PEW PEW! Man it was SO HOT!" Sam yelled in Deans face as Hermione walked away. It seemed that Sam too had jumped off the deep end after his third bloody fairy, but he just kept drinking, and drinking, and drinking. By the end of the next minute both him and Dean were laughing at anything the happened around them.

"DUUUUUDE!" Dean shouted "I WISH I SAW HER!"

"You did you idiot! She was standing right next to you while you were drinking!" Sam shouted back.

"Oh yeah…" Dean said, trailing off as he strained to remember her face.

"Her name was Hermione" Sam said in a less than even voice. At this, Dean burst out laughing.

"HERMIONE!? HOW HIGH WERE HER PARENTS DUDE?" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs.

Now it was Sam's turn to burst out laughing. In all honesty, Hermione was a really stupid name. The two brothers fell over laughing as people literally jumped over them to get more Bloody Fairies in their system. Dean rolled around trying to knock people over as he held his stomach laughing. After the third person fell over due to his intense steamrolling abilities, a loud boom echoed through the room.

* * *

Everything went quite, and you could hear a pin drop. The music stopped, and everyone turned to face the door that Dean and Sam had just came in through a few minutes ago.

"Yo shit." Sam whispered. The two of them were still lying on the ground as the crowd of people blocked them from seeing what was going on.

"What do you think happened? Who just walked in?" Dean asked confused. Everything was swirling around them in a blur of color due to the alcohol, and the last thing they needed was for a teacher or something to walk inside. Just as it seemed that all hope was lost, the sound of a door closing wrung clear through the room.

"Hey you kids… I hope you brought a map…" A British sounding boys voice said from across the room, close to were the door had just shut.

"Because we…

are…

about…

to…

go…

fucking WILD **YEAH GRYFFINDOR!**" The voice boomed over everyone and as he finished his sentence, everyone went insane. The music came back on even louder than before, and everyone started chanting the same name over and over again.

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!"

As everyone continued shouting out Harry's name, Sam and Dean managed to stand. Sam, being as tall as he is, was able to spot the dark haired boy that everyone was freaking out about in an instant.

He was sweaty, and his round glasses fogged up as more and more people began jumping wildly all around him. Whoever this Harry guy was, he must have been pretty popular, because a few girls literally passed out cold onto the floor as he winked at them.

Suddenly, the crowd lifted Harry high into the air as he held a large golden cup above his head.

"YA SEE THIS HERE PEOPLE? THIS IS THE MOTHER FUCKING HOUSE CUP!" Harry screamed. People were loosing their shit as he continued his slurred speech.

"GRYFFINDOR IS THE BUST FUCKIN HOUSE AROUND AND NOW EVERYONE KNOWS IT! LETS PARTY LIKE ITS OUR LAST YEAR CAUSE IT IS!" Harry yelled as he kissed the house cup as if it were the love of his life.

All of Harry's yelling even got Sam and Dean pretty pumped for the rest of the night, and they didn't even know the guy! But they knew enough, this kid was here to party, and if he was friends with Neville, he must have been a fucking animal at parties.

Harry was put down less than gently as everyone continued pouring drinks and dancing all around. He stood up, dusted himself off, and made a b-line for Sam and Dean. Before either of them could react, Harry bear hugged the two off them, barley coming up to Deans chin as he wildly rubbed his face against their chests.

"You two must be Sam and Dean!" Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter, Neville said you guys would be cool so welcome to da partaaay!"

Harry's accent combined with the amount of alcohol he must have already had made his voice much higher than he had intended, and both Sam and Dean bit their lips as they held back wild laughter.

"That was quite an entrance! I like you." Dean yelled with a goofy smile stuck on his face.

Harry returned the smile with ease as he continued to speak.

"Alright! We only have a few rules before the REAL party starts alright!?"

Harry yelled at them. This really got Sam and Dean's attention. Their hearts were pounding; their excitement growing along with their anticipation for what Harry had to say.

"Alright well spit it out then!" Sam said.

"Ok… This is some wizard-to-wizard shit right here… But I'll make an exception." Harry said. " Rule one, don't make out with Mandrakes, They'll naw your fuckin arm off."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks of utter confusion as Harry continued speaking.

"Rule two… never! I repeat NEVER! Try and hook up with that fine ass redhead girl over there" Harry said pointing at a young looking girl with long red hair dancing next to Hermione in a corner.

"Well why not…?" Dean asked curiously. Harry gave him a good slap across the cheek before giving Dean a serious glare.

"JUST DON'T DO IT YOU WANKER! She's uh… Special!" Harry yelled as he shook his head, obviously clearing his mind of the beautiful redhead girl.

"And now… Rule number three. If there's a cabbage leaf on one of the door handles do NOT go inside that room!" Harry stated rather forcefully.

"Ok I understood these rules before that last one… Um… What the fuck is that supposed to mean Harry?!" Dean exclaimed as he threw his arms into the air.

"SHH SHHHH SHH sHhhhH ssshhhhh Shush SH hUSH SHHH!" Harry hushed Dean as quietly as possible.

"The reason being… that someone's getting freaky behind it…" Harry said plainly; lifting his eyebrows as he smiled at the two brothers, making an awkward humping motion with his hips as he finished his sentence.

"Well… We assumed that." Sam said "But why choice a _cabbage leaf_?"

"Ah… My tall majestic friend… That is a story for another time" Harry said, turning to face Dean while giving him a rather cheeky wink. Dean's face went blank as Harry literally skipped away leaving them to think about what he just said.

* * *

"Well that Harry guy must have been stoned out of his mind if he thinks a cabbage leaf is actually going to keep people out" Dean said as he took another huge bite out of the most delicious bacon sandwich he had ever had.

"Yeah I know right? A cabbage leaf… so silly" Sam chuckled to himself as he stuffed his face full of cake.

"Well I guess the next step is to… You no what I'm tryna say Sammy… Find a reason to use… _the cabbage leaf_" Dean said with a smirk as his brother began laughing like he was ten again.

"You no what Dean? I think you're ab-so-lute-ly right" Sam said with a smile as he straightened out his plaid shirt. Just as the two of them were about to turn around and chase some tail, Harry's voice once again boomed over all the noise in the room.

"GET OUT LAVENDER WE ALL HATE YOU!"


	3. I Dont Understand That Reference

(A/N So here we go! Chapter 3! A special someone makes an appearance this chapter, and I have a lot of interesting plans in the works for the Winchesters :) so here we go!)

**Chapter 3:**

**I don't understand that reference**

"SHUT UP LAVENDER BROWN OH MY GOD! CLOSE YOUR LEGS YOUR STINKING UP THE WHOLE FRIGGEN PARTY!" Harry continued shouting, effectively gaining everyone's attention in the room.

"At least I didn't make out with a mandrake my first year!" Lavender Brown retorted.

"Oh my GOD that was ONE TIME you PIG let it GO!" Harry yelled over every voice in the room. Awkward glances were shared between more than a few people, and Sam and Dean began making orca noises as they attempted to hold back laughter.

Poor Lavender Brown. She seemed to be the only one at this party who was "Sane", and as far as either of the Winchesters could tell, she hadn't had anything to drink.

Just as Lavender opened her mouth to yell at Harry, a huge blurry object fell… no… violently crashed on her head. A load gasp left everyone's mouth as Lavender and the rouge object fell to the ground. It was funny, for a second Dean could have sworn it was a person falling on lavender, but that was impossible right?

"Oh my god! He's so HOT!" Some girl shouted from across the room.

"What?" Sam whispered, looking towards Dean as a confused expression grew on his face.

"What the hell fell on that girls head? For a second it looked like…" Sam trailed of as that Lavender girl stood up holding her head. But someone else stood next to her. It was a man, and he seemed to be looking around in confusion, but once his stunning light blue eyes met Deans, his eyebrows shot straight up.

"No… No fucking way…" Dean Murmured as both him and Sam stood in silent shock as the man simply pushed past the growing crowd of girls around him.

"Cas?" Dean whispered. There was NO way that son of a bitch had literally just crashed this party.

"Dean! I've been looking everywhere for you two!" Castiel yelled back as he brushed various forms of debris off his tan trench coat. A look of serious concern was etched on his face, and Dean licked his lips as he stared into Castiel's eyes.

"Ok Cas… Um, hold up a sec" Dean said. "You just said you've been looking for us for uh… How long?"

"It's been eight days Dean!" Cas yelled as he balled his fists and turned his attention to Sam, who just happened to be harboring a huge smirk on his face.

Castiel tilted his head a little to the left as he spoke. "What are you smiling at?" He asked. Sam only shrugged.

"You two are so gay" Sam said plainly as he snorted out laughter through his nose. If Dean didn't hook up with Cas tonight he would eat every plaid shirt he owned. Dean punched Sam hard in the arm as he scowled at him.

"DUDE what the FUCK!" Dean yelled as Cas only stared blankly at Dean's face.

* * *

After calming Castiel as much as the brothers could, the story of Cas's journey to Hogwarts castle was told to them in small increments. It started when a demon had possessed some girl in Kansas and Cas had gone to the Winchesters for help. After a week of searching, he had finally gotten word of Sam and Deans whereabouts, and he raced there as soon as he could.

"Dean please, you do not understand the urgency of this situation." Cas said, his monotone voice making the brothers loose interest as another flock of girls began their third game of beer pong.

"Dean? Sam? Are you listening to me!?" Castiel yelled as the boys snapped back to the present and finally responded.

"Yeah uh, sorry Cas, I just don't get how this could be a bad thing!" Sam replied, just as he was about to take another shot of bloody fairy. But just as the drink was about to touch his lips, Cas quickly swatted it out of his hands.

"DON'T DRINK ANY MORE OF THAT!" Cas yelled, startling both Sam and Dean as they stared blankly back at Cas.

"Why the hell not Cas? Come on have some! Maybe you'll lighten up for once!" Dean said with a joking smile. He had obviously forgotten about the gay comment, but Sam still held back giggles as Dean gently draped an arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"Dean please! There is an odd kind of magic in that beverage… I think I might have seen it before but-"

"Uh Oh! No time for outside stuff at a Hogwarts party!" Dean yelled over Cas, effectively cutting him of mid sentence as he poured his nearly empty goblet all over Cas's trench coat. Cas gasped as his eyes widened in surprise. He looked up at Dean as he tilted his head a bit to the left just like he had before, and Dean bit the inside of his lip.

"Looks like your gonna have to take that off Cas…" Dean said as the smell of alcohol wafted over Castiel's face. He crinkled his nose as he opened his mouth to speak some sense back into Dean.

"Dean you need to think seriously about this ok? You've been her for eight days and you haven't noticed. Doesn't that worry-"

Cas was quickly silenced by Dean fingers on his lips.

"SHHHHHH sh sh sh Cas shh…" Dean whispered as he moved Cas's lips around with his index finger. He chuckled at Cas's confused face, but stopped as soon as Sam fell to the floor laughing with tears streaming down his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY SAM!?" Dean screamed as he still clung to Castiel as if he were a pole. Sam just kept laughing… and laughing! And it was driving Dean crazy!

"Huh!- GAAAAAY!" Sam yelled out through his laughter as more than a few heads turned to stare at him rolling around on the floor. Dean's face went bright red as he pushed away from Cas.

"Sammy I swear to god!" Dean yelled as he moved to grab Sam by the shirt. He would have succeeded if Sam hadn't seen it coming and stood quickly before running of through the crowd of bouncing teens.

Dean was in hot pursuit as Sam continued to dodge couples making out and passed out kids. Castiel stood mesmerized by everything.

"Oh no…" He whispered to himself. "This is much… _Much_ worse than I had originally thought."

* * *

Cas continued to struggle with the girls at this mosh pit of a party continually throwing themselves at him. Why was it that they thought he was so warm exactly?

"Oh come on babe have a drink! I'd let you _Slytherin_ if you catch me drift" Said a dark haired girl with a wink.

"I'm very sorry. I uh… I do not understand that reference." Cas replied as he literally forced his way out of her drunken grasp.

He had to find Dean, and soon! Something wasn't right here, and if he could find the source of this problem, maybe he could convince his Winchesters to do something about it with him.

Just as he had finally spotted Dean putting the moves on a small red haired girl, he decided to take the chance to confront Dean about getting back to reality.

Just as Castiel made it close enough to hear Deans conversation with the thin girl he had his eyes all over, he heard Dean speak.

"Ah cool. Ginny… Kick ass name." Dean said with his eyes squinted and a huge grin sitting on his face. Hmm… that name seemed familiar to Cas… Hadn't he heard some dark haired boy with funny glasses speaking about her a couple minutes ago? Just then, that same boy came running full speed and tackled Dean to the ground.

"Dean!" Cas and Ginny yelled in unison. They both looked up at each other and then back down to the ground at the fight that was now taking place.

"What did I say Winchester!? KEEP! OF! THE! RED HEAD!" Harry yelled as he began to claw at Deans body.

"Ah dude what the hell!" Dean yelled as he pushed Harry off of him.

"It was rule number one you arsehole!" Harry shouted as he turned back to look Ginny in the eyes. This was the perfect moment to confess his love to her… He just knew it! He had attacked a guy twice his size just to protect her. I mean come on, if that wasn't devotion what was?

Just as Harry's eyes slipped from Dean and back to Ginny, his stomach dropped. Ginny and Castiel were no longer just standing beside each other… But instead…

They were_** making out**_.

* * *

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both Harry and Dean yelled at the same time.

Tears springing to both of their eyes as they turned away from the gruesome scene in front of them. Sam was there in an instant, and the look of worry faded the second he saw Dean and Harry huddled together crying as Castiel and that hot red head chick macking on each other.

"GiNnY!..." Harry slurred out as he pressed his face into Deans chest. "I loved you… you heartless… you HeArTlEss Bitch!" Harry was sobbing just as hard as Dean as Castiel looked into Ginny's eyes stunned.

"I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you…" Cas said as he pushed a loose strand of Ginny's hair away from her eyes. A smile elegantly lit up her face as her own bright eyes met Castiel's.

"Same." Was all that Ginny said before the two of them were back at it.

Sam couldn't help but crack a smile as a mixture of tears and snot smeared itself all over Deans face.

"So uh… Why you cryin Dean? Sure its not because you love a certain someone who just happened to kiss a certain someone who isn't you? And I'm not talking about that girl…" Sam said in an uneven tone. His hidden laughter was making it difficult to keep a straight face as he stuck his bottom lip out in mock sadness.

Sniffling violently, Dean mustered up the courage to look his brother in the face.

"Shut up Sammy you wouldn't understand!" Dean yelled, just as Cas and Ginny began to walk away from the two boys huddled on the ground. Dean opened his mouth to yell for Cas, but the smirk on Sam's face kept him quiet.

Just then, Hermione came rushing over and stood beside Sam as she stared at Harry and Dean sobbing on the floor.

"What… I heard noise and… What happened?" Hermione mumbled as Sam straitened up and turned to face her.

"Just a… Minor heartbreak… For the both of them." Sam said as him and Hermione shared a knowing smile.

"Oh Harry" Hermione said, "Someday you may just end up with Ginny! You'll look back on this and laugh!"

Harry sniffled a little before shifting smoothly out of Deans embrace.

"You- You really think so?" Harry asked in an unsure tone.

"Yes Harry" Hermione said with a smile. "I know so"

"Well that fuckin ROCKS!" Harry screamed as he suddenly jumped to his feet and pushed himself up onto a table nearby. Harry now stood a good five feet over everyone, and he took a deep breath before yelling his next sentence.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY POLYJUICE ROULETTE!?" He screamed, and he was met with a thundering response of what sounded like hundreds of rhinos charging all at once.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! WOOHOO! And OK! Whoever looses has to KISS MOANING MYRTLE!" Harry yelled with a sloppy grin plastered to his still drunk face. Everyone burst into laughter. With the stakes this high, anyone who decided to play would be extra carful not to come in last place.

Suddenly, Hermione spoke up. "But wait!" She yelled over everyone.

"Harry you can't be serious! You couldn't possibly kiss moaning Myrtle because she's a ghost! You'll go straight through!".

Suddenly, everyone went quiet as they realized that what Hermione was saying happened to be true. But Harry on the other hand, didn't take well to his brainiac friend fuckin up his groove.

"I don't need your LOGICAL SHIT right now Hermione! OK!?" Harry glared back at her. Just as Hermione opened her mouth to respond to Harry's douche-baggery, someone near the entrance of the common room yelled out.

"Ron's arrived! He brought more alcohol!" The voice shouted.

"GOOD!" Harry yelled back. "I sure hope he brought needle nose pliers cause he'll need them to get the GARGANTUAN MUTHA FUCKIN STICK OUT OF HERMIONE'S ASS!"

Dean literally fell over laughing. More tears streaming down his face as his brother joined him on the floor laughing just as hard. Harry was really starting to grow on the two of them, and the drunker he got, the more they knew they liked him. It seemed that this night would never end! But that thought made Sam stop smiling like a mad man, and start thinking instead. What had Cas meant before when he said he had been looking for them for a week? There was no way it had been that long… But what if something was around here that needed to be hunted?

"Sam? SAMMY!" Dean yelled as he snapped his fingers in front of his little brother's face.

"Oh sorry what? I was just thinking about what Cas said-"

"Forget about Cas alright Sam! Come on lets play that roulette thingy!" Dean said, interrupting Sam mid sentence.

Sam thought about it for a second, and maybe Cas really was confused… But his brother didn't seem to be, so he chose to smile and stand with Dean as they joined Harry, Hermione, Neville, and that red haired boy who they assumed was the Ron that had just came in, and walked of with them to start whatever game Harry was talking about…

"Hey…" Sam asked. "Are you getting the feeling that this is gonna be dangerous too?"

* * *

(A/N: So that's it! Thanks for reading and yeah it has been a while since I last updated but I figured better late than never! So yeah a lot of random stuff happened. But next chapter things get a bit… Inappropriate shall we say ;) Hope you can handle it! Tell me what you think!)


End file.
